


Fertile

by herroyalgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has some startling news for one of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fertile

Fertile.

Bruce stared in shock at the twin blue lines, Natasha was pregnant! He looked up at the redhead holding the thin white stick “But how? We used protection.” his tanned face turning ashen.

Natasha muttered something in Russian and then said “I’m not the scientist in this relationship but I’m thinking that all that gamma radiation has made you super fertile, you must have mini hulks swimming down there.” she laughed at her joke. “Bruce, Bruce? and they say women are the weaker species.” Natasha rolled her eyes and chuckled.


End file.
